


just between you and me

by chatsdelune (greymooses)



Series: 30 days of svt [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Minor Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, i'm so alone haha, it's... canon compliant-ish but like. soulmates., just. the softest fucking soulmate fluff idek., no other explicitly mentioned ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymooses/pseuds/chatsdelune
Summary: jeonghan shakes his head. his hair is shorter than it’s ever been, but it still hangs over his eyes when it’s wet. “you can keep it in here, it’s fine. sorry i opened it, but you wrote letters.”“yeah.”“for me.”seungcheol approaches the bed and climbs behind jeonghan, between him and the wall, and pulls him back to lean against his chest. “for my soulmate, so i guess you, yeah. if i remember correctly, they’re terrible.”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: 30 days of svt [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949296
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	just between you and me

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo welcome to day 4. i could've done better, but meh. the prompt was part of the issue and i deviated wildly, but i'm so tired today (superconcert hair reveals jun's outfit jihoon's hair mingyu's outfit good lord i was wrecked by my own biases. comeback teaser!!!) that i just didn't have the energy to care that much. title from [here with me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRmSf9VqrUA), which was on repeat for like. the last 1000 words of this.
> 
> oh, ages mentioned at the beginning are korean ages, don't come for me, i looked up the dates they all joined. i didn't want to write that seungcheol was seventeen bc my brain Did Not like that.
> 
> prompt: Since I was a little kid I’ve been writing letters to my soul mate in a journal and when we started dating you found it and freaked out and I thought you were thinking that I’m crazy but it turns out that you also kept a journal full of letters to your soul mate and they read a lot like correspondence letters. Oh my God we even wrote them a day apart each time what the heLL

seungcheol found his soulmate at nineteen.

seungkwan and vernon found each other at sixteen, but still others walk the earth for decades before they find each other, so all in all he considers himself pretty lucky. jeonghan is, in nearly every way, perfect. obviously, he's attractive. but he's also a rock that seungcheol relies on in order to do his job as leader, the only one whose presence feels especially calming when he's forced to do something outside his comfort zone. it's not that he doesn't love his kids, because he does — would and has gone to war for them — but he's not sure he'd have come out the other side without knowing jeonghan was waiting for him.

so the idea of moving to a new dorm — _two_ new dorms — is exciting as hell. jihoon and mingyu with their own room — thank god — and no more bunk beds for most of them. no more living on top of a dozen other people, and maybe being able to shower alone for once. and when jeonghan wins a solo room and meets his eyes across the group, as if to say "you can sleep with me," well.

🌙🌙🌙

with more room comes more stuff. seungcheol’s mother sends a box, long hidden in his closet at home, of old journals. he's technically sharing a room with wonwoo, but they have so much in their closet already that he brings the box to jeonghan's room, then heads to practice with the rest of his unit.

it's summer, and everyone wears short sleeves. everyone's timers on the inside of their wrists are at zero. have been, since predebut. those were fun conversations to have with the company. they’re not all romantic — chan has one that stopped when he met vernon, even though he's very straight and vernon is very not, and wonwoo has two — but most of them are.

another reason that two dorms and more bedrooms is beyond welcome.

seungcheol gets stuck on cleanup duty with mingyu after practice. everyone goes home except jihoon, who clings to mingyu for ten minutes before heading to the studio. seungcheol lets them, scrolls on his phone in the meantime. his legs are sore anyway, and he's learned that giving them time together — especially with their often opposing sleep schedules — means a much happier jihoon, which is a win for everyone.

thirty minutes later, they’re falling asleep in their own car on the way back to their showers and beds.

🌙🌙🌙

seungcheol stops in his dorm, creeps quietly over the floorboards to grab a change of clothes from his bedroom and takes a quicker shower than usual, then heads to jeonghan's. the managers don't even question it at this point, too used to all of them being generally attached at the hip, soulmates or not.

he knocks lightly on jeonghan's door. he gets no response and figures jeonghan is asleep, so he carefully cracks it open and slips inside.

he’s not asleep.

jeonghan is cross-legged on the bed, a notebook in his lap, fingers trailing down the pages as he reads them. it takes a minute, but seungcheol realizes it's one of _his,_ and _fuck._ he’s not upset about it — he would’ve given them to jeonghan to read if he had asked — just more concerned than anything.

“hey,” jeonghan mumbles. he doesn’t look up, but his voice sounds choked. seungcheol’s stomach drops.

“hey. i was going to tell you about the box. there just isn’t a lot of room downstairs.”

jeonghan shakes his head. his hair is shorter than it’s ever been, but it still hangs over his eyes when it’s wet. “you can keep it in here, it’s fine. sorry i opened it, but you wrote letters.”

“yeah.”

“for me.”

seungcheol approaches the bed and climbs behind jeonghan, between him and the wall, and pulls him back to lean against his chest. “for my soulmate, so i guess you, yeah. if i remember correctly, they’re terrible.”

“oh, yeah, they’re awful,” he agrees with a quiet laugh. “explains why you don’t write our lyrics.” jeonghan sniffles, and seungcheol realizes he’s _crying,_ which instantly sends him into a panic, but he knows he shouldn’t mention it. he holds jeonghan a little tighter instead, rests his chin on top of his head. eventually, he says, “it’s crazy, you know.”

“hmm?”

jeonghan doesn’t answer him, just sets the notebook aside and taps seungcheol’s knees to signal that he wants to be released. he goes to the closet and pulls a shoebox down from the top shelf. he holds it like it’s something precious, the same way he holds seungcheol’s face when he tells him he loves him, and returns to the bed — to seungcheol’s arms.

inside is a notebook, similar to seungcheol’s. he opens it and flips through the pages until he finds the one he wants. he sets it aside and picks up seungcheol’s again.

“i wrote them, too. i was reading through yours and realized they’re really similar to mine,” jeonghan explains, then reads off the letter on the page of seungcheol’s notebook.

> may 14, 2006
> 
> dear soulmate,
> 
> science class sucks. my teacher is the worst, he made us dissect frogs! my dog wouldn’t even come near me when i got home because of the smell. :(  
>  i played basketball during recess, though, and i’m really good!  
>  there’s a girl that’s convinced we’re soulmates, even though neither of our timers have stopped. it’s so annoying. i wish i could find you so it stops already.
> 
> i hope you had a good day and ate something good for dinner. if you didn’t, i hope you know tomorrow isn’t far away, and tomorrow can always be better.
> 
> — seungcheollie

seungcheol cringes. “i don’t remember writing that. how did you even realize it was similar?”

“i don’t know, i just remember things.” jeonghan grabs his own notebook and holds it up over his shoulder. “read this one. it’s a day later.”

> may 15, 2006
> 
> dear soulmate,
> 
> science was awesome today, we got to dissect frogs! my mom made me take all my clothes off in the garage. it was so embarrassing. :(  
>  i wonder if you’re good at basketball or other sports? i really like sports, so it would be cool if you did, too.  
>  i miss you. i know that’s weird because i’ve never met you, but i hope i do.
> 
> eat something delicious for dinner! my mom made jajangmyeon and it’s ready, so i need to go.
> 
> good night! sleep well!
> 
> — jeonghannie

“what the hell,” seungcheol whispers, blinking back tears. they really are awful letters, but they were young. it’s undeniable that they’re very similar, though. a lot like a conversation, like their lives have been paralleling each other’s for much longer than they ever realized.

jeonghan snorts. “yeah, i know.” he takes the notebook from seungcheol’s hands and moves them both to his desk. when he returns to the bed, he sighs and lies down, tugging on seungcheol’s arm to get him to do the same. he puts his head on jeonghan’s chest, listens to his heartbeat as jeonghan plays with his hair. he’s exhausted. “did jihoonie go to the studio?”

seungcheol nods and lets his eyes drift shut. “let him and mingyu be together for a little bit before we cleaned.”

“i figured. you’re good to them like that.”

“i still worry about how much he does for us. mingyu keeps him sane.”

“it’s not a bad thing that you’re good to them. i know they both appreciate it, even if they don’t say it.”

"is there anything you don't know?" seungcheol jokes, because jeonghan — somehow — really does seem to know everything about everyone, probably because he's taken on the role of being there for them all.

"sure. i still can't remember that one piece of choreo. i see your ass and all thought flies out the window."

"sorry," seungcheol mumbles. he's so close to sleep he doesn't really know what he's saying anymore.

"it's okay," jeonghan replies softly. "someone told me tomorrow can always be better."  


**Author's Note:**

> it's still jeonghan's birthday here happy birthday jeonghan. jigyu crept into this more than i meant for them to, which honestly is pretty terrible of them since my prompt tomorrow is FOR THEM but whatever no regrets i can't write soulmates without making them a thing sorry.
> 
> thanks for coming and reading and leaving any love you might feel inclined to leave, i appreciate every crumb of validation even more than jeongcheol or jigyu crumbs. <3


End file.
